this is a complicated life
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This story is Damon is one of Hollywood's biggest actors and Elena is an average girl living in a small town called mystic falls and they are secretly dating which is not easy especially with the press always snooping around in Damon's life so will there secret stay a secret or will be exposed all human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"Elena wake up you don't want to be late to school do you?" my mom yelled from downstairs I groaned and stretched as I got out of bed I went to the bathroom and did my hair and makeup but today because it was raining my hair kept frizzing up

I sighed I guess I just have to deal with it I walked down the stairs "good morning honey" "morning mom" I said she handed me a plate of pancakes and bacon "thanks" I mumbled i turned toward the TV and sighed my mom had the boring news on

"_and now time for celebrity talk"_ my head snapped up _"in today's celebrity talk we are talking about Hot celebrity Damon Salvatore" _I smiled when a picture of him popped up on the screen _"it was confirmed yesterday that Mr. Salvatore has signed on to be part of one of the big movie that will hit theaters next summer, unfortunately what movie it is has not yet been released to the public, that's all for today's celebrity news I'm Lexi and watch us again tomorrow" _

"Damon is really special to you isn't he?" my Mom asked "you have no idea mom, you know today is our one year anniversary and he tried everything in his power to be here and he couldn't" a tear slipped from my eye "honey don't cry when he does get down here again you will celebrate your anniversary then" I nodded "thanks mom, I have to go it's a long walk to school" and I went out the door

I was half way to school when my phone rang I smiled when I saw Damon's name pop up

"Hello?"

"Happy one year anniversary" Damon said and I could just hear the smirk on his face

"Happy anniversary, I miss you" I said in a sad tone

"I miss you too baby and I'm sorry I could not be there so we could celebrate together"

"It's ok I understand" and unknowingly I let a tear slip from my eye and before I knew it I was actually crying

"Hey now, no tears" he said "Elena when you cry it makes me sad please don't cry I'm sorry"

"It's ok look I have to go I'm walking up to school now, I love you"

"I love you too; I'll talk to you once you get out of school"

And then we hung up I sighed but put on my happy face so my friends would not suspect anything

"hey Elena" Caroline and Rebecca said "hi" I said we walked over to our lockers and started taking our books out "did you hear that Damon Salvatore is making a new movie oh my god" I heard someone say behind me

I turned around and saw a group of people surrounding the queen bee of the school Katherine "oh yeah I totally heard from Damon himself, he really wanted to tell me the name of the movie he was making but he couldn't" Katherine said with a smug look

Caroline, Rebecca, and I just rolled our eyes and started walking towards our class "how can anyone believe half the crap she says" "I know right" Rebecca said "I bet most people don't believe it they just pretend to believe it hoping that one day they will become popular like Katherine" Caroline and Rebecca nodded "you have a point" Caroline said

We walked into history class my least favorite class and I started to dose off and I started to think about the day that Damon and I met

**Flashback**

_My parents and I had come all the way to California to spend the summer with my cousins for the summer and the only cousin I was looking forward to seeing was Rose, Rose was a party girl just like me he loved to drink and have a good time _

"_Hey Elena want to go to a club tonight?" Rose asked with enthusiasm normally I would have been excited but I had serious jet lag "I don't know Rose I have serious Jet Lag" "oh come on it will pass, let's go" she said pulling me out the door we pulled up to a club and she got the valet to park her car there was a long line all around the block to get into this club but Rose and I walked right in my guess she was a regular here_

"_Want something to drink?" Rose asked "yeah a margarita" we walked over to the bar they never asked for ID's at clubs the rule was if you don't get caught by police you can have as much as you want_

_Eventually Rose and I got split up I knew she was somewhere in the club dancing with some random guy so I decided to go back to the bar and just wait for her to come back, I had been sitting there for about an hour and a guy walked over to me_

"_is this seat taken?" I shook my head and he sat down "the name is Stefan" "hi I'm Elena" "well Elena I have been watching you all night and you seem extremely bored, why don't you come back to my place and let's see if I can cheer you up" his hand started to slide my leg and under my dress _

"_get away you jerk I have a boyfriend" I lied quickly and I ran out of the club I walked to the back of the club where it was nice and quiet I had to admit though it was kind of creepy at night so I decided to go find rose and go back to the house _

_When suddenly the back entrance to the club swung open and slammed right into my face and causing me to fly backwards "oww" I cried in pain the man that opened the door immediately walked over to me_

"_oh my god i'm sorry" he said and he helped me up I was holding onto my nose "let me look at that" "are you a doctor?" I asked curiously "you don't know who I am? Thank god" he moved my hand and smiled "it's not broken but it is going to be bruised"_

"_thanks I'm Elena gilbert by the way" "I'm Damon Salvatore" "oh the actor" I said he looked at me slightly confused "you aren't going to jump and down and ask me to sign something?" he asked with a smug smile_

"_No I'm not that type of girl" I said flirtatiously "well Miss Gilbert what type of girl are you?" "Mr. Salvatore what do you take me for I never share my secrets until the second date" "well how about a date tomorrow night?" "sounds perfect" and then I left_

**End of flashback **

"Miss Gilbert" I looked up from my day dream and noticed the class room was empty except for Caroline and Rebecca who were staring at me strangely "oh um sorry" I got up and we walked out of the door "what was that all about?" Caroline asked

"oh nothing just thinking about anything that was not world war 2 related" I said

The rest of the day dragged on forever but as soon as the bell rang I was out of the door but sighed it was raining really hard and I had nothing to cover me at all I guess I have to walk it I told myself

The rain was freezing and it took me 30 minutes longer to get home I walked up the house and dried my feet before walking in "Mom?" I yelled but got no response I walked into the kitchen and saw a note

_Dear Elena,_

_Might be working late tonight so don't wait up and if you get hungry order in my credit card is on the counter and remember don't open the door to anyone you don't know_

_Love mom_

I sighed whenever my mom worked late I was so bored that's one of the down sides to being an only child my phone started ringing

"hello?"

"hey babe are you home?"

"yup just walked in my mom is working late so I'll be bored out of my mind"

"oh don't worry about that I'm sure you will find something to do, you could watch a movie or something" I was about to reply when the doorbell rang

"hold on Damon someone's at the door" I walked over to the window next to the door but could not see the man because he had his back turned to me

I opened the door "can I help you?" I asked then he turned around my world stopped "Damon?" I squealed in excitement I dropped my phone and jumped into his arms and kissing him passionately "oh my god I missed you so much" I said "wait I thought you said you could not be here"

He smiled "that was the point I wanted to surprise you" I snuggled into his chest "I love you" "I love you too babe, but can I ask why are you so wet you have to be freezing" I tightened my grip around him because he was so warm "I walk home remember" "you should have waited for it to stop" he looked at me concerned

I was still wrapped around him so he just walked us upstairs he brought me to my bedroom "sweetie let go" I did as he asked and I watched as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the bathtub I quickly undressed and walked into the bathroom he smiled at the sight of my naked body

"god you are so beautiful" he helped me into the bathtub and he sat on the toilet seat and rubbed the tension from my shoulders he kissed the top of my head "I really missed you" he said "I missed you more" I said as I stepped out of the tub he wrapped a towel around me and I snuggled into his chest

Once I got dressed I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where I heard Damon on the phone ordering pizza "yeah I need 1 large pizza half cheese half peperoni" I liked cheese pizza he did not I walked and sat down on the couch but there was no point because Damon picked me up and sat me on his lap

"hey babe I have a anniversary gift for you" he said handing me a box I suddenly felt bad "baby I did not know you were coming so I did not get you anything I'm sorry" he just smiled "it's ok just open it"

I wrapped the package and opened the box and gasped at the sight it was a white gold bracelet and had blue and white diamonds all the way around it "oh Damon it's beautiful" "turn it over" I did and smiled it was engraved it said Damon's heart belongs to Elena forever

I turned to him and kissed him passionately "I feel bad that I did not get you anything so I know how I'm going to thank you" I straddled him and started to kiss along his jaw "not down here" he said he grabbed my hand and then picked me up bridal style and I giggled all the way up the stairs

**Ok end of chapter 1 please please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:remember I own nothing

Ok answering some questions 1. Elena is in high school 2. She just turned 18; 3. The only people that know about their relationship is her mom (dad is dead) and his parents

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up when a stream of light cracked through the window I looked over Damon was still asleep I could not help but stare at his bare chest he was so gorgeous and all mine. I put on Damon's shirt and walked down the stairs I went to the kitchen I really did not feel like making breakfast so I grabbed a cup of coffee and went back upstairs

Damon was still sound asleep I smiled I put the coffee on the nightstand and straddled him I kissed him lightly on the lips and he did not wake up so I did it again and this time he kissed me back his tongue darted into my mouth and I could not help but let out a moan of pleasure

Finally we broke apart and he rested his hands on my hips "good morning beautiful" he said "morning sexy" he growled and flipped us over so he was on top of me he started kissing me all over my face "Damon as much as I don't want to leave I have to go to school" I frowned

He kissed me again "Elena sweetheart don't worry about that I'm sure you will see me again soon" he got off of me and helped me up "c'mon we still have time to share a shower" I giggled and ran into the bathroom with Damon hot on my trail

When we finally made it out of the shower we walked down the stairs hand and hand when we reached the door I hugged Damon tightly "Damon I wish you did not have to go" I felt the tears trickling down my face "hey what did I say about tears?" Damon asked and started to kiss them away "I'll miss you" I sighed "I'll miss you too, but I promise you will see me again real soon" he said with a smile he kissed me one last time "I love you" "I love you too" and I walked out the front door

When I finally made it to school I walked to my locker and Caroline and Rebecca were waiting for me "hey girl" Caroline "hey" I said in a sad tone "what's the matter you should be happy it's the end of the week" I smiled "I am happy just did not sleep good last night" I lied quickly they both nodded

The day continued to drag on and even though it felt like days it was only 12 o'clock lunch time we waked into the cafeteria "ugg I'm not eating that" I said to Caroline and Rebecca "we aren't either let's just go sit down we walked by Katherine and for lack of a better word her minions

"Oh yeah Damon and I talk everyday he really wants to come and see me but he is so busy filming" she said with a smirk I just rolled my eyes and followed Caroline and Rebecca to the table "so do you want to hang out tonight, maybe go to mystic grill stock out some hot guys" "I'm in" Rebecca said "I guess I'll go" I said I really did need something to get to make me feel better

We were sitting there just making plans for tonight when Katherine and her group of wanna be's walked over to us "look at this perfect example if you want to become popular and date a celebrity like I am dating Damon don't turn into losers like these three over here"

"So how is Damon?" I asked Katherine sarcastically "he is wonderful" she said sounding smug "when was the last time you saw Damon?" "roughly 6 months ago he hasn't been able to come around" with that she walked away and sat back down at her table I decided to have a little fun

I walked over to her "what do you want loser?" "just wondered what Damon sees in a sarcastic bitch like you" "excuse you, what did you just say?" "I called you a sarcastic bitch" "why you I could ruin your reputation here"

"I don't care, anyway beside the point I love your outfit" "thank you" she said "get a good look cause you will never be able afford an outfit this nice" she said "oh yeah I really love it but do you know what would make it look better?" I reached over and grabbed a chocolate milk "this" and I poured the milk all over her

And I walked away "Elena, nobody treats me like that and gets away with it" "well guess what Katherine I just did"

I turned to where Caroline and Rebecca were watching me "I'll see you guys later" I walked out the school doors and started walking home when I got home I thanked the lord my mom was not home she would be beyond furious that I ditched school

I unlocked the door and walked in when I walked in I saw a package sitting on the counter it was from Damon

_Hey babe_

_Got you one last present go to the address 26754 se 12__th__ ave mystic falls way apartment 326 _

_Love Damon _

I looked at the address again mystic falls way that is where the richer people live but I know Damon would steer me wrong

I got a taxi and got there it was one of the most beautiful apartment buildings I have ever seen I walked to the door and the door man stopped me "what's your name miss?" "umm Elena gilbert" he smiled "go on to the 16th floor" I walked down the hall and quickly found the door

On the door was an envelope that said Elena I opened it and there was a key I unlocked the door and walked in the apartment was beautiful but I was so confused what was going on "do you like it?" I turned around and saw Damon "Damon" exclaimed and ran over to him wrapping myself around him "I thought you were going home today" "well I am home" I went wide eyed "wait you live here?" "yup I could not stand to be far away from you so I bought this house"

"you did this for me?" "yes Elena I love you and I hate missing you so much" I started kissing him all over his face "I love you so much, so are you going to give me a tour?"

"sure thing but I think we start with the bedroom I have a new bed I think we should break it in" I giggled "sure thing lead the way" he grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs

**Ok end of chapter 2 please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up from the sun peeking through the window I sat up using the sheet to cover my bare body I looked over and was slightly saddened when I saw that Damon was not there, but my frown quickly changed into a smile when I smelt breakfast being cooked down stairs.

I put Damon's shirt on from last night and skipped down stairs and walked behind Damon and wrapped my arms around his backside "morning" he said as I kissed his shoulder "morning, I missed you so much" Damon had come home last night he had been out of town shooting some of his movie and a week without him was horrible.

"I missed you too baby" I sighed looking at the clock "I have to go to school" he groaned "baby I have been gone for a week can't you miss one day?" he then leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips "I can't my mom would blow a gasket if I missed school, I mean Damon I literally live here now and she is totally fine with that but she can quickly take that privilege away for missing one day of school"

He sighed "I know but when you get home you are all mine and no one is going to interrupt us" he said with a sexy smile I nodded and quickly got out of his grasp and quickly ran upstairs and got ready

30 minutes later I ran down the stairs "I'm going to be late" I yelled and not realizing it I ran right into Damon "here baby" he handed me some car keys "take the Audi R8" I smiled he knew how much I loved that car

I smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss "thank you, love you see you tonight" and I ran out the front door I drove to school breaking a few speed limits and got to school with 5 minutes to spare

I ran into the front door and made it to my locker Caroline was at her locker which was right next to mine and she looked at me and looked pissed "did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I asked

"no, Elena for your information we were supposed to have a movie night last night but when I showed up at you're house your mom said that you were at a friend's house and that she was not allowed to tell me who it was" I sighed "Caroline I am so sorry I totally forgot" "whatever Elena you have been totally M.I.A for this past month and it is really starting piss me off, so when you are ready to tell me everything like best friends do then you know where to find me"

She slammed her locker closed and walked away I knew that this was going to happen eventually and I knew I had to tell Caroline the truth I walked towards my first class

"so Katherine we saw on TV this morning that Damon was in town he must be here to see you" she flipped her hair back "of course he is but I can't see him till later you know paparazzi and all" I just rolled my eyes and continued walking to class

As soon as i got into class my phone buzzed I looked down it was a text from Damon

_Damon – have a good day at school I love you_

_Elena – I will, but Damon I have a very important question to ask you_

_Damon – what is it?_

_Elena – Caroline is getting upset because I am literally spending all my time with you and I think if it's ok with you that I tell her about us_

_Damon – baby it's totally up to you I love you and trust you're decision _

_Elena – I'm going to tell her she deserves to know I'll see you later I love you_

Eventually lunch rolled around I saw Caroline sitting at our usual table she looked at me and scoffed "Caroline I'm so sorry and after school when there is no one else around I promise I will tell you everything including where I have been lately"

She turned around and smiled and then gave me a hug "thank you Lena you are my best friend and I care about you and I just feel like we should tell each other everything" "I know" I smiled

After school I felt the butterflies in my stomach how was Caroline going to react "hey Lena let's get to the bus "nope I drove here" she gave me a questioning look and her jaw dropped when she saw the car I was driving

"Elena is this your car?" "all questions will be answered" I smiled we got in and started driving towards Damon and my house we got out the car "Elena where are we?" I looked at her "sorry I know all questions will be answered"

We walked into the house and she was in shock I sat her down on the couch "ok Caroline I'm going to tell you something and I know I can trust you but I need you to cross your heart that you will never tell anyone" she nodded and crossed her heart

I took a deep breath and was about to tell her when Damon walked in "hey babe you home?" he saw us "oh sorry I'll let you talk"

Caroline squealed "you're Damon Salvatore" then she looked back at me "Elena I don't understand" I walked over to Damon and he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder "Damon and I have been dating since last year and well we hated be so far apart so he bought a apartment so we could be closer together and that's why have been M.I.A lately"

"Elena" she smiled "I'm so happy for you" I unwrapped myself from Damon's arms and ran and hugged her "so that's why you always get so mad at Katherine" I nodded suddenly heard a knock at the door "I got it" I said

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Klaus he was another famous actor and was best friends with Damon "hey how are you" I asked giving him a hug and he kissed me on the cheek and walked into the house "so where is that son of a bitch" he asked with a laugh "he upstairs showering" "I'm surprised love why aren't you joining him" I blushed "I would but we have company" he looked over and smiled at Caroline "hi" Caroline stuttered she had always had a big crush on him I think she has seen every movie he has ever been in

Klaus eyes went wide and slowly walked over to her "I'm Klaus" he said kissing her hand "I know, I'm um I'm um" "Caroline your name is Caroline" I said with a laugh

"yeah that" she said while they were in their little fantasy world I walked upstairs and Damon came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist I walked over and slowly started to unwrap the towel "is Caroline still here?" he asked

"yes and so is Klaus" but they are pretty preoccupied with each other right now I opened the door slightly and saw Caroline and Klaus still staring lovingly in each other eyes

"well In that case" he said with a low growl and pushed me onto the bed….

**Ok end of chapter 3 please tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

After Damon and I made love we showered together and walked downstairs hand and hand and I smiled when I saw Caroline and Klaus talking and laughing on the couch "so are you two having fun?" Caroline and Klaus jumped apart and she blushed fiercely. "no need to be embarrassed love" Klaus said he grabbed her hand and started to rub small circles into it

Then Klaus stood up "now there is the son of a bitch I came here to see" he walked over to Damon and gave him a high five "I came here to see if you were up for a game of basketball but it seems you already showered" Damon laughed sarcastically "no, no, no man we tied last time and we have to have a rematch" he grabbed my hand and brought me back upstairs and he put on his basketball shorts

"I'm sorry baby I know we were supposed to spend the rest of the day together but I need to put that asshole in his place" he said with a smile "it's ok Damon I understand you love basketball almost acting or anything else" I said with a smile he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his arms and said "you listen and you listen good I do love basketball just as much as I love acting but I will never love anything or anyone else as much as I love you"

I giggled and then brought him into a passionate kiss "I love you so much Damon, and besides I love watch you playing basketball, no shirt on and looking at your gorgeous and delicious abs" he growled and pulled me into another kiss and then took his shirt off and I started to run my hands up and down his abs he tried to pull my shirt off but I slapped his hand away

"no sir I believe you have a basketball game to play" and I walked out the door "took you long enough man" Klaus said and then started to walk out to Damon's privet basketball court, yeah I know Damon managed to get a privet basketball court built on the balcony of his apartment.

"so what do you want while they are playing basketball" I put my sunglasses on and said "girl I'm going to watch my very sexy boyfriend play basketball" I walked outside and sat on the beach chair Caroline awkwardly came out and sat beside me and when she saw a shirtless Klaus she started to drool

And she laid back next me and started to watch the show an hour later they were tied and they decided to take a break and cool down. Damon walked over to me and I gave him his water bottle he took a few sips and then he jumped on top of me and started to place kisses all over my body his hands run up and sown my shirt

"do I look sexy?" "very" I said and we started to have a passionate kiss then a water bottle was thrown at us covering us both in ice cold water "hey man what the hell?" Damon asked

"get a room" he said Damon jumped up and started to play again eventually the game came to an end still tied

"damn it what in the hell do we have to do to finally have a winner" Klaus said Damon and I went back upstairs and he went to take a cold shower to cool down and I took his dirty clothes to the laundry room and as I walked down the hall I was surprised to see Caroline and Klaus kissing

I stopped short and watched "so love would you like to go on a date tonight?" she giggled "I would love too" he kissed he on the cheek "I'll pick you up here tonight" he let go of her hand and walked out the door

I quickly threw the clothes in the laundry room they could wait "oh my god he asked you out" I pulled her into a hug and we started to jump around with excitement "c'mon I have some dresses you can borrow "wait how do you know I will need a dress?" I looked at her "I have known Klaus for a year everything he does is over the top and very extravagant" she nodded and we walked upstairs

When Caroline finished getting ready we walked downstairs and she looked extremely nervous "you can do this Caroline" she nodded "you're right.." she stopped short when there was a knock at the door I pushed her to the door and she opened the door and she walked out the door

When she left Damon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me "well now we are all alone, lets have some fun and he pulled me over his shoulder and brought me upstairs he tacked me on to the bed

"Damon make love to me" I moaned and that's exactly what he did

**Please review I hope you enjoyed **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

It's been two weeks since Caroline and Klaus had met and now they were officially dating I am so happy for her we walked into school with linked arms and went to our lockers

"so did you hear Damon Salvatore and Klaus are having a press conference today?" Katherine just flipped her hair back "of course I heard he is my boyfriend after all" she said with a devious smirk I decided I had enough of her and walked over

Her friends were crowded around her and laughing at something she had just said I pushed my way through the crowed and said "so Katherine I guess I'll see you there" I said with a smirk "yeah" she said with a confident yet nervous smirk "you know I'm still trying to figure out what Damon sees in a bitch like you"

She pulled me out of the crowed and pushed me against a wall "what the hell are you playing at" I just smirked "because I know the women who is dating Damon and you aren't her" "of course I am, why would I lie about dating Damon Salvatore" "because you want popularity"

"well I am dating him and I'll see you there at the press conference at 4" she turned on her heel and walked away I walked back to my locker and Caroline just stared at me in shock "she had it coming the entire world will know today that you are dating Klaus and I'm dating Damon" she smiled and we linked our arms and started walking to our first period class

Now I know that you are probably confused so allow me to explain

_Last week_

_I stormed into our apartment I had left school early because I could no longer take anymore of Katherine and her stupid lies when I walked into the apartment Damon had a basketball game on and had his back turned to me because he was standing in the kitchen waiting for his food to get cooked he did not hear me come in so I ran up behind him and jumped onto his back _

_Because Damon was very muscular he did not fall over instead he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I laid my head on his back we were both quite for a while until and he felt a tear land on his shirt_

_Without a word he walked me to the couch and unwrapped me from him and sat me on his lap and turned off the TV he kissed my shoulder "what's bothering you baby" I let more tears fall from my eyes "I can't do this any more" I saw the look on his face as if he was heartbroken "are you breaking up with me" I quickly answered "no Damon of course not" I said as I snuggled into his neck he sighed in relief and started to run his hands through my hair _

"_I cant keep the relationship a secret anymore, I want everyone to know" he looked at me "are you absolutely sure?" Damon asked I nodded "more then ready" he sat in silence for a few more moments_

"_we have to set up a press conference" I nodded _

That was last week and I am absolutely positive that I was ready to let the world know about us after I told Caroline that we going to reveal our secret she spoke to Klaus and they decided that there was no point in hiding their relationship

We left 2 hours early from school so we could get ready and get to the place were the press conference was being held without being noticed

It finally the time for the press conference and Damon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said "are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" I nodded and his kissed the side of my head

**And now welcome to the stage Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikelson **

The press and the audience started clapping with excitement Caroline walked next to me "do you see Katherine?" she asked I peeked out the curtain and saw her standing in the crowed looking at Damon with lust and it made me want to claw her eyes out

**Ok everybody the reason we called this press conference is because we want to come out into the open and introduce everyone to our beautiful girlfriends **

I laughed when I saw Katherine's eyes literally fall out of her head

"ok girls wanna come and join us" we both took a deep breath and walked onto the stage we were supposed to come over and sit next to them but instead we sat on their laps

Damon and Klaus smiled as we sat down Katherine not baring to see anymore stormed out of the building

"_**Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Mikelson what are your girlfriend's names?"**_

"_well my name is Elena then I looked over at Caroline and my name is Caroline"_

"_**so how does it feel to not be famous and be dating celebrities"**_

"_I don't see any problems with it Damon and I have been dating for over a year and well even though Caroline and Klaus have been dating for a few weeks I see a bright future for all of us" _

"_well if there are no more questions I have one for thing to do" Damon said_

I looked at him with confusion we both got up and we went to the front of the stage "Elena gilbert we have been dating for over a year and I love you with all my heart and nothing could ever change that will you do the honor of marrying me" I gasped

He got down on one knee and opened a box and presented me with a beautiful ring

"YES" I screamed

**Ok end of chapter 5 tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 remember I own nothing

Elena p.o.v

Damon, Caroline, Klaus and me walked into the studio to where they were filming their movie the vampire diaries I read the script and it sounded really interesting. We walked to their dressing rooms Damon and I walked into his dressing room and Caroline walked with Klaus to his dressing room

"wow Damon this is a dressing room? It looks like a mini apartment" he just laughed I walked around and saw he had a bedroom too I jumped a little when he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"the bedroom is so when I have to be here long periods of times I don't have to get a hotel" then he started kissing down my neck "I've never slept in it though cause the last time I was here it wasn't ready yet" I smiled wickedly and turned around in his arms "well maybe we should break it in" I started unbuttoning his shirt and he started to push me to the bed suddenly there was a knock at the door "Mr. Salvatore you are wanted on the set" he groaned and got up

We walked out of the dressing room and saw Klaus and Caroline doing the same Damon leaned forward and kissed me lightly laters baby( I'm sorry I had to put that in there it is my favorite line in fifty shades of grey)Klaus and Damon walked away

"we should walk around some see what there is to see" I nodded and locked arms with her and we started walking down the hall

**2 hours later**

"Caroline can we go back to the dressing room I'm tired of walking" I groaned she rolled her eyes "Elena c'mon there is still more to see" I sighed there was no point in arguing with her we walked past a room and I wanted to see what was inside so I stopped "Caroline let's see what 's in here" walked into the room and saw it was a recording studio "this must be where they record the music for the movies" Caroline said then she walked over to the control booth

"Caroline don't touch anything" I said she rolled her eyes and pushed a random button and music started playing I first I was going to yell at her and then when I heard the beat I couldn't help but notice had cool it sounded "Lena I know what I'm doing my uncle owns a recording studio" I smiled

I walked into the recording booth and saw the lyrics for the song were sitting on the music stand "Lena you are an amazing singer you should record it" the fact that I like to sing is not information that I shared with many people hell Damon doesn't even know the only reason Caroline know is because she walked on me singing once

"no way Caroline" I was about to walk out of the booth but Caroline beat me to it and she locked the door "you are not leaving the booth till you record" I sighed and walked back to the music stand and put the headphones on

The music started and I started singing

_I used to be a flower on the wall in the back row  
Never was a homecoming queen just a shadow  
Now I got a crown 'cause you gave it to me  
Cleopatra strong, yeah you found it in me  
Throwing all the pages of the past out the window  
When you tell me that I'm beautiful, I feel it, I breathe it, believe it  
Got me feeling indestructible, I love it, I scream it  
With you, I'm a queen upon my throne  
With you, I build a kingdom out of stone  
You fill me up, you fill me up  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
It's so electric, baby, what you do to me  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
You tell me that you love me in the fog on the mirror  
You like me with no makeup on so you can see me clearer  
Now I got a crown 'cause you gave it to me  
Cleopatra strong, yeah you found it in me  
Everything I ever dreamed about, got it right here  
With you, I'm a queen upon my throne  
With you, built a kingdom out of stone  
You fill me up, you fill me up  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
It's so electric, baby, what you do to me  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
When you tell me that I'm beautiful, I feel it, I breathe it, believe it  
Got me feeling indestructible, I love it, I scream it  
I love it, I scream it  
With you, I'm a queen upon my throne  
With you, built a kingdom out of stone  
You fill me up, you fill me up  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
It's so electric, baby, what you do to me  
I've got that power, power, power with you here  
I've got that power, power, power with you here _

The music ended and I was breathing heavily Caroline went wide eyed "Elena that was amazing" I blushed she walked over and unlocked the door and she handed me a disc "Elena you should listen to it you are truly amazing" "c'mon" she pulled me to Damon's dressing room she made sure Damon was not in there yet and closed the door

She took the disc from my hands and put it in the cd player when the music started I could not believe it was me I mean I knew I sang ok but I was amazing half way through the song the door opened and I saw Damon walk in I went to the player off but Caroline blocked me Damon said nothing and waited for the music to finished playing he smiled "I don't think I've of that song before who sings it" he asked "you actually know her" Caroline said I glared at her he looked at the both of us confused "well then I need to talk to her cause she is amazing who is it"

Caroline went to tell him but I covered her mouth then she bit my hand forcing me to put my hand down wincing in pain "that amazing singer happens to be Elena" he looked at me and smiled "Elena I didn't know you could sing" I blushed

"it's something I keep to myself" I said putting my head down he put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up "why baby you are amazing, you could be famous" I sighed "Damon yes I could be but I don't want people to think I got famous because of you"

"who gives a damn what they think" he was angry now "I do" I yelled back at him " Damon I don't think you understand people judge the paparazzi will start to say things like that" "Elena you know what you were getting into"

I was crying now "Damon I thought I did until I started getting death threats from your stupid fans" I fell to the floor and Damon crouched down "death threats? Dammit Elena why didn't you say anything" he was yelling at me again "because I didn't want you to worry"

There was a long period of silence and then he said "I think this was a mistake" he said I nodded my head in agreement "it was" I said and I took off my engagement ring and put it in his hands "Elena what are you doing" he asked "you just said it yourself this was a mistake" I grabbed my purse and started to leave "Elena I was talking about telling the world about us"

"I am too Damon ever since we told the world about us we have done nothing but fight it was a mistake" and with one last glance at him I walked out the door…

**Ok end of chapter 6 what do you think please review the song that Elena sang is by kat graham **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

It had been two weeks since I last saw Damon and I was in absolute misery, according to Caroline so was Damon. I hated to leave my house but I knew I had responsibilities and had to get on with my life ever since that day I really did not care what I looked like I did not put make up on I did nothing with my hair and looked horrible

I was in the middle of 3rd period when I got a horrible churning in my stomach I got up and ran to the bathroom I made it to the toilet just in time to throw up, this had been happening for the past two days I had a doctor's appointment today which was good because I could not take much more of this

I was waiting in the doctor's office and was saddened when I saw a magazine that had a picture of Damon on the front "Ms. Gilbert?" I stood up and went and waited for the doctor to come into the room "hello Ms. Gilbert, how are you today?" "I'm ok, just could be better to get rid of this throwing up, its horrible" she smiled "I'm sure, so when was the last time you had sex?" my eyes went wide I knew exactly where she was going with this "2 weeks ago but I can't be pregnant I've been on the pill for over a year"

"the pill even though 99% of the time it is effective sometimes it can also fail, so I want to take a test and see the results"

20 minutes later after the testing was over I was nervously waiting for the results I always wanted to be a mother but this was the worst possible moment for this to happen I was broken out of my train of thought with the door opening my doctor came in and was holding the results in her hand "congratulations honey your pregnant" I smiled I was happy I needed to tell Damon I need to apologize it was the stupidest argument and I can't believe what happened

I was driving to his house I was in a fog I couldn't believe it, I pulled up to the apartment took one deep breath and walked up to the apartment I used my key to get in and went to the bedroom he was asleep, I walked over and felt my heart melt when I saw that he had a chain around his neck and hanging on it was my engagement ring I walked over to the bed and laid down next him and snuggled into his arms and I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt I missed this so much

He then he shifted and opened his eyes "Elena?" he said in shock and excitement I put my finger on his lips signaling him to be quite I got up and straddled him "Damon I am so sorry these past two weeks have been the worst days of my life, I miss you and if you still want me I would be honored to be called your fiancé"

He smiled he lifted the chain off of his neck and slipped the ring off it and gently slid it on my finger "right where it belongs" he said and kissed my hand after a moment of silence I finally said "I have exciting news….. well at least I think it's exciting I'm not sure how you will take it" I said dropping my head he gently using his finger he lifted my chin "baby I'm sure if you think it is exciting I will think the same" I nodded and took a deep breath I took his hand and placed underneath my shirt and placed it on my stomach

"well Damon we have to go shopping for baby stuff because in 9 months you will be a father" his eyes went wide and then he did what I least expected him to do he lifted me up so we were standing up and spun me around "Elena this is amazing, I am so happy right now he bent down onto his knees and lifted my shirt and started to kiss my stomach I giggled

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Klaus and Caroline walked in they both smiled "are you guys back together?" they asked we nodded Caroline came over and gave us both huge hugs "we also have so exciting news, I'm having a baby" Caroline started squealing

"Caroline I'm going back to my mom's house to get my things to move back here would you please come with me?" she nodded Damon leaned over and gave me a kiss "hurry back" I smiled seductively "you can bet on that Salvatore we have two weeks of catching up to do me, you, and that bed is all you will be seeing for the next two days" he growled and I walked out the door with Caroline "Caroline can drive please?" she nodded and we got into her car

Caroline and I were almost back to the house and stuck at a stop light it turned green and we started to drive when I saw a truck coming from the other direction right for us "CAROLINE" I screamed but before she could do anything the truck hit us on my side of the car and the next thing I saw was darkness

I woke up to whispering voices "this is all my fault I should have seen the truck coming" "it's not your fault love" I heard Klaus say to her I heard Damon crying and gripping my hand tightly "Damon" I managed to say everyone's head snapped up Damon got up and kissed me passionately

Then my doctor walked in "it's great to see you woke up Elena, however I need to speak to you privately for a minute" Damon looked at me and reluctantly let go of my hand and walked out of the room

"Elena dear" she said and walked and sat down where Damon had been sitting only moments ago she took a deep breath "you lost the baby" I clutched my stomach and screamed loudly she left me alone and Damon came running in along with Caroline and Klaus "baby what happened talk to me" I started crying "I lost the baby" I said with a blank face everyone's face went pale and Caroline cried in Klaus's chest and he was crying to Damon came and laid down next me and held me as I cried into his chest he was crying as well…..

**End of chapter 7 I'm not even lying I am crying right now why I wrote such a sad chapter I'm not sure but please read and review**


End file.
